


Mission to get Villagers back (SQ-224-135)

by gelledee



Series: The Kord's Men [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Mission Reports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelledee/pseuds/gelledee
Summary: This is the first mission of the current campaign of my DnD group.





	Mission to get Villagers back (SQ-224-135)

Mission SQ-224-193 Report to Pefetor Anton:

 

To recover missing citizen from Verdant Fork,taken by goblins, during a night-time raid on the town. Also to search for signs of goblin/hobbgoglin war-party and treats to the town of Verdant Fork.

 

Squad: Dima Berek, (Leader, Fighter) Nicolas Wolfwood, (Junior squad member, fighter-cleric) Runs Silently (Scout), Altheana Xiloscient (Hired fighter-sorcerer)

 

Travelled east, following a goblin trail to the Emerdale farm. Grid ref C5 on Map 3. Farm had two dwellings, barn and out house.

Engarged in combat. Killed goblins (5), RUS (2), Rat swarm (1), Warg (1).

Left bodies in open in yard, except one goblin down the well where he fell when Athenna killed him with shocking grasp.

 

**Note: Encountered four members of the Children of the Sun. They claim also looking for hostages.**

 

**Training Note:-Nicolas is doing some very flashy moves. Mainly successful attacks.**

 

Emerdale family not found, nor bodies. Believed to be 4 adult and 1 child. Taken. Added to the rescue list.

 

Followed tracks until dusk. Took decision as was time sensitive mission and Runs silently our scout has night vision, to continue with assistance of lantern.

We crossed a river.

After the river we picked up the wrong tracks, decision made to return to the river where we lost the tracks and made camp for the night, start again at first light.

First watch: Dima Berek, Second watch: Altheana, Third watch:Nicolas, Forth watch: Runs Silently

During Third watch attacked by Bullywogs (4) Engaged. Killed. Left bodies by water.

Therefore did not get enough sleep. Could not recharge or recuperate.

 

**Training Note:-Nicolas placed light away from camp and was stationed outside camp. Allowed surprise attack and hampered combat. Revising protocols necessary**

 

Broke camp at dawn. Re-found tracks.

Two hours after found the camp the goblins made for the night. Map 3 D5 They meet up with other groups 200 plus creatures in the encampment. Goblins, bug bears, wargs.

Followed column for 2 ½ hours, caught up with column.

There is an encampment in a horseshoe hill Map 3 E4. Hobbgoblin war party, Goblins and Bugbears, plus wolves and Wargs. There where no hostages.

Nicolas did reconnaissance with the use of this flying shoes.

We where seen by a group and we engaged. Goblins (3) and a hobgoblin (1). killed. Left bodies when fell.

A Fire started in the grass by magic use.

 

Decision was made to return to overnight camp and look for hostages.

After an hour, three wargs ridden by 2 goblins and a hobgoblin. Engaged. Killed. Left bodies when fell.

Both myself and Aletheana rendered unconscious. Had to use 2 healing potions.

Fire started by magic use.

 

Return to the night encampment. Found the tracks of the hostages.

Hostage track head south.

Followed the hostage tracks for two hours.

Runs became exhausted and darkness was falling, made camp. Map 3 D6

Watch: Altheana, Dima, Nicolas, Runs. No issues.

 

Broke camp at dawn.

Decision was made to send Nicolas back to the Fort to inform Pefector Anton about war party of , hobbgolins, goblins and others. Nicolas was sent as he surveyed the camp. instruction to rejoin the party made should we not have returned. Dima, Altheana and Runs to continue to follow tracks of hostages.

 

Tracks followed to overnight camp Map 3 D6.

Followed tracks out of overnight camp. Runs believed the group travelling very slowly.

Tracks joined on to a trail – Possibly Goat drove? - travelled with care as coming up on hostages.

At a point on the trail where ambush could be set -passing between cover, over ridge and bend in trail – encounter Orc (1) and Goblin (1) waiting in an attempt at ambush. Engaged. Killed. Left bodies when fell.

 

Followed trail.

 

At dusk came across goblin night camp. Map 3 D7. Runs scouted camp. 10 hostages, Goblins (4) Wolves (2) Waited until dark to engage. Hobbgoblin (1) also in camp. Engaged. Killed. Left bodies out side of camp away from hostages sight.

 

Hostages freed, all are uninjured, tried, hungry and thirsty. Feed and watered hostages.

Decision made to remain at goblin night camp due to hostages state.

Camp searched. Notes found in hobbgoblin tent, see attachment (1)

 

Watch:Dima plus 3 towns people (Aoth, Ander Orel), Runs plus 2 towns people (Natali, Stor), Three towns people (Barresis, Chathi, Dond), Altheana plus 2 towns people (Rimardo, Long). Uneventful.

 

Broke camp at dawn.

Travelled north then NWN on to Sugs farm road.

Around mid-day at a point where the path went between two escarpments, bandits (5) encountered, engaged. Killed. Left bodies when fell.

Leader of the group, knew of us and had taunted us. When searched a description of the party found on the leader.

Towns people uninjured in combat.

 

**Note: Area may be due for a sweep. Close to the fort, small road, yet five bandits in a group operating in this area.**

 

**Note: could Children of the Sun (CotS) have given information to bandits?**

**CotS encountered at Emerdale farm. Paper is of good stock see attachment (2)**

 

Continued along Sugs farm path.

Exhausted towns people can not move at speed, could not return to Verdant Forks in one day.

 

Spent the night at Ipsomes farm. Good stew.

Watch: Dima, Altheana, Barresis, Stor and Ander, Runs.

Uneventful.

 

Returned to Verdant Folks.

Hostages returned to Fort.

Went to town council meeting. CotS claiming killed goblins, using goblin head s as proof of victory over threat – believe using 3 goblins heads from Emerdale farm – and generally causing trouble. Gave report to council.

CotS shown to be very wrong, left in disgrace.

 

Returned to Fort.

 

Kills:

D 10

A 3

R 10

N 13

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first mission of the current campaign and the first write up I did.  
> Dima Berek is ahalf-elf, level 2 Fighter, Kord's man  
> Nicolas Wolfwood, Human level 1 fighter level 1 cleric, Kord's man  
> Runs Silently Talxion (Cat people), level 2 Rouge (Party believe him to be a scout) Kord's man and spy (but we don't know that)  
> Altheana Xiloscient Human, level 1 fighter level 1 sorcerer, hired hand.


End file.
